deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tomahawk23/Nick Fury (comics) Vs. Nemesis
Here we see a battle between two completely different types of opponents. One is a man who has been in the military for almost 70 years. A man who has gone from doing standard infantry work against the Nazis, to surgical strikes against the Nazis, to spy work in Vietnam, to commanding a anti-super-human government agency, to being a government fugitive. The other, a rich psychopath who somehow got incredible skills and a tactical genious; who was able to kill 97 security guards in hand-to-hand combat, gas and kill almost the entire Pentagon, and succesfully hijacked Air Force 1! Nick Fury, or Nemesis! The incredible military commander or the mysterious terrorist with no name! WHO IS DEADLIEST!!?!!?!?!?! Nick Fury Nick Fury is a former leader of a WW2 special forces group called "The Howling Commandos", a former C.I.A agent, and current head of S.H.I.E.L.D. Fury enlisted in the U.S Army in 1941, after the bombing of Peral Harbor Fury signed up for the US Army Rangers where he was recruited to lead the First Attack Squad AKA the Howling Commandos. A specially-trained ban of soldiers who took part in some of the most dangerous missions in the war. Fury led them against the likes of the Red Skull and Heinrich Zemo and other Axis villains. He and his Howling Commandos struck several critical blows to the Nazis and their allies during the war. he struck pathes with Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker. Strucker's humilating defeats at the hands of Fury would put him on a life-long vendetta against Fury. After the war Fury and his Howling Commandos participated in a number of "mop-up" missions. In 1954 Fury was recruited to the C.I.A and was trained as a C.I.A agent. Fury saw action in the Korean War and even saw some of his former comrades in the Howling Commandos. In the 1960's Fury was contacted by the Board of Directors of the newly formed organization S.H.I.E.L.D which at the time was called the "Supreme Headquarters International Espionage Law-enforcement Division" and was offered directorship by Tony Stark. During the cold war, S.H.I.E.L.D saw much action against HYDRA. During this time Fury would face off against his old Nemisis, Strucker. S.H.I.E.L.D was later renamed the "Stategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate". Since then Fury saw heavy action during the Civil War, Secret Invasion, and Norman Osborn's rise to power. KA-BAR combat knife.jpg|KA-BAR 300 round neelde pistol.jpg|300 round Needle Pistol Various MAC-10s.jpg|MAC-10 shown with different attachments. Nemesis In the comic book series "Nemesis", the super-villain Nemesis blows up a building in Tokyo, killing a SWAT team, and later kills a police inspector. In Washington, D.C., the FBI informs metro police Chief Inspector Blake Morrow that Nemesis is targeting him next. Nemesis soon hijacks Air Force One over the District of Columbia, taking the United States president hostage and crashing the plane, killing hundreds. Nemesis tells the story of Matt Anderson, whose father had committed suicide after Officer Blake Morrow tried to imprison the father for hunting runaway teenagers with his rich friends. Anderson travelled the world to learn the ways of crime, hoping to fulfil his mother's dying wish to have Morrow killed. Nemesis kills twenty-thousand people at the Pentagon using poison gas, allowing Morrow and his aide de camp Stuart to survive in order to taunt Morrow about the inspector's projected March 12 death. Local police eventually capture Nemesis, who claims he allowed himself to be caught. Nemesis breaks out of prison, killing scores of guards and freeing the inmates, and then blowing it up. He kidnaps Morrow's children, forcing Morrow to reveal family secrets: his wife had an affair; his son is gay; and his daughter had a secret abortion. Nemesis releases the children but Morrow's daughter has been impregnated by his son, with her womb rigged to collapse if an abortion is attempted, preventing her from ever again having children. An enraged Morrow eventually believes he has discovered Nemesis' hideout, and arrives there with a police team only to find it is a trap. The house explodes, knocking Morrow unconscious. When Morrow awakens, a taunting Nemesis reveals that Stuart has been working for Nemesis for the past eight years. Nemesis kills Stuart, and tells Morrow that his "Matthew Anderson" story was made up: He is simply rich and bored, creating death and havoc for his own amusement. Nemesis then reveals they are in the White House's Oval Office, where Morrow's wife Peggy and the U.S. president have bombs strapped to their chests. The staff and Secret Service agents have all been killed, and Nemesis gives Morrow a detonator and tells him he has thirty seconds to kill either the president or his wife. With four seconds left, the president steps-up to Nemesis and tells Morrow to detonate his bomb. Nemesis survives the blast, and in a final confrontation, he and Morrow each shoot each other. Morrow kills Nemesis with a head shot, and himself is taken to emergency surgery. He flatlines during surgery but survives, and as the series concludes is on a beach vacation with his family, including his newborn triplet granddaughters. There he is given a letter, ostensibly given to the waiter ten years earlier, congratulating Morrow and claiming to be from the head of a company that arranges for rich people to become supervillains. NoImage.jpg|I couldn't find any pic of that laser knife. Police Baton.jpg|Police Baton Dual Mini Uzis.jpg|Dual Mini Uzis X-factors Fury/Nemesis Training/95/80 Fury was a WW2 era US Army soldier, a WW2 era Army Ranger, a Howling Commando, a Vietnam era C.I.A Agent, and pretty much created the S.H.I.E.L.D training program and has most obviously evolved it as time went on. Nemesis was just some douche bag who somehow became an expert tactician, and a ridiculously skilled hand-to-hand fighter. Soooooooo..... Tactics and Intelligence/92/85 Nemesis pulled off some crazy f**cking planned out and executed shit. Fury is also a great tactician and pulled off some fantastic shit all throughout his career. His tactics played a crucial role in S.H.I.E.L.D's victory over HYDRA. I'm gonna sum this up with two things, Fury could've pulled off what Nemesis did just as perfectly as he did (other then the 97 security guards in hand-to-hand combat but he would've just taken out his laser gun, maybe a couplea MAC-10s and gone full auto). That, and the fact that Fury has been around a lot longer and learned a lot more lessons from many battles. We don't exactly know how much experience Nemesis has, we just know what he pulled off and can speculate that he has more experience then just that. Ruthless/Brutality/84/97 Nemesis is a f**cking ruthless psychopath who sadistically killed 97 security guards, forced a gay guy to get his sister pregnant, and rigged her whomb to collapse if an abortion is attempted, and killed 20,000 people at the Pentagon with chemichal weapons, all in cold blood, with no purpose other then for his own entertainment. Fury can be pretty brutal against his opponents, but no where on that level, even when dealing with opponents like HYDRA. Organization/90/90 Nemesis pulled off his plan perfectly. Everything went perfectly according to plan, it was perfectly organized and carried out. Fury is also really organized, it takes a lot of organization to run a government agency. However, I don't think Fury's ever been seeing as organized as Nemesis was, although I think he could be if he had to. Hand-to-Hand Combat/85/99 Fury was taught whatever form of hand-to-hand combat the U.S Army used during WW2. He is also a U.S Army heavyweight boxer. He also holds a black belt in Tae Kwan Do, and a brown belt in Jujitsu. He has also trained with Captain America, possibly the finest hand-to-hand combatant. Nemesis, it is not known what styles he uses. What is known is that he killed 97 security guards who were all in full riot gear through use of his bare hands and their batons. Frankly, I highly doubt Fury could ever do that. It's pretty ridiculous what Nemesis did, but the fact remains....He did it. It's pretty unlikely though that hand-to-hand combat will be much a factor considering they're both running in guns blazing. Then again, they just have two guns each and those are close range.....And they both have extremely high rates of fire. Fury probably won't run out since he has that 300 round needle pistol. The point is hand-to-hand will be more a factor then it is in most gun fights.....But still not mucha factor. Experience/100/40 Fury's been in the military for almost 70 years and is now a government fugitive on the run. He's easily one of the most experienced mortals in the marvel universe. Nemesis just got these skills and did what he did. I mean, we don't know if he actually has experience. Personally I theorize that he has some experience somewhere.....I highly doubt that anybody could've pulled that whole thing off without at least some experience. Then again....I highly doubt any normal human could've killed 97 security guards in hand-to-hand combat. Eh, I speculate he has some experience anyway. Still no where near as much as Fury, and probably no opponents anywhere near the kind Fury's faced. Physicality/80/95 Nemesis is at the peak of human physical condition and has even killed people by kneeing them in the face. Fury is a guy who took the infinity formula, so he's in his 50's. He's managed to stay very physically fit, but not on Nemesis's level. Agility/70/85 Fury isn't an extremely agile fighter. Fury's not the kinda guy who's gonna be doing all kinds of jumping, and flipping and that type of stuff. His hand-to-hand styles cater to a less agile style too. Jujitsu is grappling, which heavily involves takedowns, throwing the enemy, locking some joints.....I'm pretty sure Tae Kwan Do is mostly striking. Get in there really quickly and strike at his weak points. Boxing caters to that too. Circling the opponent and going in there with those punches. Not sure what the hand-to-hand style used in WW2 by the US Army was but I don't think it required a huge amount of agility. Nemesis on the other hand has been seen doing quite a lot of agile shit. Arguments Argument for Fury: (By SWG) In this fight Nick Fury should be a able to take Nemesis without and Extreme amount of difficulty. From what I've read about Nemesis, he is a highly dangerous, cunning and disturbed individual. However for all his cunning and dangerous Traits, Fury would be more than capable of taking him. Fury for one is an extremly experianced combatant, having foguth sense the 1940s. This level of combat experiance not only prepairs him in an actual phyical cambat sense, but also in a mental sense. He's beeing doing this for so long much isn't going to mess with his mental state. As a result even a lunatic like Nemesis won't affect his tatical thinking. Addtionally not only is this an extremly long peroid to be fighting, but it's also been full of crisis and battles that a far more extrodinary than normal wars. Fury has experiance in battles with being far more powerful than Nemesis, literal gods and demons, and while Fury himself can't battle them, this will give him a certain level of confindance against a compritily noraml opponent like Nemesis. Then there is the fact that despite his age and Experiance, Fury still has the the physial abilitys of a man much younger than himself thanks to his slowed aging. This gives him the experiance of countless wars and battles, but also the physical ablity to to put that knowledge to good use in a fight, while not in his prime, being appromitly middle aged in terms of biological age, his experaince and skills more than off set these minor setsbacks. Then there is Furys training. He is and extremly well trained soldiers. In terms of military training, he's been trained paratrooper, ranger, demolitions and, Specail Forces Training. He also has a large amount of of hand to hand combat including being a heavyweight boxer in the Army, and holds a black belt in Tae Kwan Do and a brown belt in Jiu Jitsu. He was also trained by Captain America, who is possible one of the best hand to hand combatants in the world. Now Fury does has some short coming, one being his missing eye. Now while this will give Nemesis could exploite this, Fury has been dealing with this for decades, and as a result will now haw to compenstate for this short coming. The other is the afformentioned age, while having the biological age of someone much younger, he's still not in his physical prime. However as mentioned, his high level of experiance will counter this, and addtionally he engages in reqular physical activity to keep himself in shape, so this short coming is minimal at best. In the end Nemesis is a fangerous man, and not to be taken lightly. But Fury has seen it all and know how to handle virtully any situation, and while Nemesis is cunning and dangerous, Fury is more than equiped to handle him. Argument for Nemesis: (By GSFB) Physicality: Nick Fury, though being more than over the Hill (70 years alone in the military and SHIELD), has the body of a 50 year old (due to some serum I believe) and an impressive musculature, on par with some bodybuilders. However, Nemesis is at the peak of physical perfection, far stronger and faster than any olympic athelete. Also, Nemesis is far, far younger than Fury, somwhere in his 20s or 30s, while Fury, though older than he looks, still has the age limitations of a 50 year old. In a hand to hand encounter, Fury will be slower, and bring to the fight less power. Edge: nemesis Hand to hand combat skills Nick Fury has been a combatant for 70 years, and throurougly trained in hand to hand combat techniques of the American military and the SHIELD agency. He is agruably one of the best martial arts experts in the Marvel Universe. However, Nemesis is a wrecking machine: he brutally killed 97 riot geared prison guards with ease (using both his hands and feet as well as the guard's own batons against them). Being an evil version of Batman, he will no doubt have the same or similar knowledge in martial arts, and Batman knows 100 of them. Nemesis shows this type of hand to hand combat skills, and unlike Batman, does not hold anything back. Edge: Nemesis Intelligence/strategy: Nemesis has proven capable of sneaking in and setting off chemical weapons in such places as the Pentagon and the White House, and even brought down Air Force One: Nick Fury's SHIELD will be no different. Unlike Fury, Nemesis plans his attacks years before: he will have researched well SHIELD, Fury, and how to defeat both. He will use mind games (he pretended to be a boy whose parents suffered at the hands of the (Now) DC Chief of Police (Mother arrested, father commited suicide to avoid being arrested). Fury is more of the conventional military mindset when it comes to strategy, a "guns a'blazin" approach, which is fine to a point, but not on par with the blood-thirsy Blue-Blood. And though Nick Fury can and has done black ops missions, Nemesis will always be one step ahead of him, as he did so to almost all his prey. Edge: Nemesis Brutality: Nick Fury has fought in numerous battles and conflicts (including WW2). As such, Fury has seen the horrors of war and had delivered horrors of his own. He will not think twice to kill an enemy combatant or cause mass mayhem in order to achieve victory, as any good soldier would. However, Nemesis is more inclined to kill, and in fact enjoys it, much like Sabertooth in marvel comics. He sees life as cheap, the middle and lower classes as "Peasants" whose loss triggers in him not even a shrug. While Fury kills in war, Nemesis kills in pleasure seeking, and relishes in the brutality of conflict. Fury does so out of military discipline and duty: nemesis out of the goal of having a good time, to overcome the burden of being "Rich and bored". Need I say more? Edge: Nemesis Knives: The K-Bar knife is a well designed combat knife, used in some special forces units in the world. But compared to the laser knife of Nemesis, they are a joke. K-Bars can cut through flesh, but Nemesis' Lazer knife cut right through metal bars! No knife is going to withstand the cutting power of the Lazer knife. If this fight becomes a knife fight Nemesis will use his superior speed and energy blade to overtake Fury faster than you can say "Love smell of napalm in the morning!". A lot faster. Edge: Nemesis Success: Sure, Nick Fury has defeated countless Hydra guys and gals and numerous supervillians, but has he ever won a battle where he took the commander in chief of the US as a hostage, besting the best, most high tech security in the world? Did he make the FBI, CIA, NSA, Secret Service, Homeland Security and the Pentagon look like second rate mall cops, all at once? Nemesis pulled this off with a far, far smaller amount of money than what Nick Fury gets for SHIELD, that's a given. The man braved living inside North Korea and carrying out devistating attacks there, inspite of the Brutal Big Brother omnipresence and equally evil government of the late Kim Jong il (Spelled right?). Fury never did that. Edge: Nemesis Long range weapons: Nick Fury is armed with one one machine pistol, the Ingram Mac-10. Nemesis, on the other hand, has 2 mini uzis. 2! As the old song says "2 heads are better than one: double the pleasure, double the fun!". A person with one gun going up against one with two is at a major disadvantage. The only other gun Fury has is a needle gun, which, unlike the Uzis, is a mid range weapon and not an optional long range attack weapon alongside the Mac-10. By the time that Mr. Fury is out of bullets for his Ingram Mac-10, Nemesis will be smiling with a few rounds left in his second mini uzi. Edge: Nemesis Notes *Arguments count as votes *As usual, improvised weapons and stealing the enemy's weapons will be taken into account. *Votes with 4+ valid and relevant sentences count as full votes. Anything else, doesn't count at all. *Votes for a tie count as a vote for both warriors. The Battle At a S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier hovering not so far off of New England: Fury sat back in his chair in his private office aboard the Helicarrier, put his legs up on the table, and turned on the TV to CNN. "Welcome back to CCN; our top story tonight: The super-villain known as "Nemesis" continues his crime-spree in Tokyo", said the CNN News Caster. "This time blowing up a building, resulting the the deaths of almost an entire S.W.A.T team". "Joining us now is our analyst, James Smith". "Thank you for coming, James". "Glad to be here", said James. "Now, what can you tell us about "Nemesis"? "Well, first off, you can't really say this man is a criminal. He is a terrorist. He has been committing acts of terrorism all across Tokyo. Blowing up a building is not something an ordinary criminal does, it is an act of terrorism. As are most of his other known actions". "It is possible he may be working for a terrorist organization, though. But I find it unlikely. Few ordinary criminals will do such a thing. It will be to much work, and will attract lots of unwanted attention from authorities". "I think this man is simply doing this because he enjoys it. Not for profit or glory. Just because he enjoys it". "Thank you for giving us your thoughts on this topic, James. Nice having you here". "Nice to be here". The advertisements came on. Fury lit up a cigar. I wonder if Frank'll go after him, ''Thought Fury. 2 minutes later with CNN back on: "This just in!", said the CNN reporter. "Nemesis has successfully hijacked Air Force One, crashed it into Washington D.C, and is now holding the president hostage!". Fury's lack of interest in the news immediately changed and he immediately leaned forward, with his eyes closely monitoring the screen and listening to every detail. "Nemesis has just sent in this tape. We would like to warn you, this tape contains adult content and is very graphic. View discretion is advised." The tape played and Fury payed close attention to every detail. "Good evenening, America", said Nemesis. "As you can see right here, I have your president, Barrack Obama", said Nemesis. Obama's face was covered all over with blood and guts, and all over his clothes and some pieces of organs. As was Nemesis. "Please don't kill me! America if you get me out of here I will make things change! Do something Spider-Man! DOOO SOMETHING!!! PLEAHEAHEASE!!!", screamed Obama. Nemesis socked him right in the face knocking him unconscious. "Now, back to the matter at hand and what I have to tell you: My name is Matt Anderson. As a young boy, my parents were arrested along with their rich friends by your famed chief of police, Blake Morrow, and a couple of his douche bag f**ckface friends for hunting runaway teens. He committed suicide in jail. I am here to get some revenge on him. But, I will not simply kill him. I will torture him. Not physically, but mentally! I will make him see that one simple awesome dude can make him and the entire US government look like second rate maul cops! And cause extreme pain among is friends of course! Nemesis pulled out his laser knife and said "Hey look, I got me a lightsaber!" Nemesis grabbed a brick and cut the brick in half. American audiences were shocked at what they were seeing. But Fury had little to no shock at what he just saw. He had seen far to much to be surprised by that. "Well, America, say good bye to your cocksucking pussy president who promised you change, and didn't bring you any!" Nemesis plunged the knife into Obama as America watched in horror. Fury still wasn't impressed by Nemesis, nor was he shocked that Obama, the '''president '''was now dead....not at all. Fury's Lt. came in the room "Director Fury, Pentagon wants you. They want you to attend a meeting about dealing with Nemesis" said his Lt. "When does this meeting happen?" "In about 30 minutes, sir". "Let them know I'll be there. Set course for Washington D.C. Don't bother to land, I'll go down there by jetpack. Be sure to let them know", replied Fury. "Yes, sir!", replied his Lt. ''I wonder if this cocksucker's story is true. He could be making it up, be part of something bigger. Have bigger plans. or something else. I wouldn't be surprised if he was working for Von Strucker. Doesn't matter either way. I'll still find him, I'll still find him, I'll still take him in, dead or alive. This guy's nothing new. I've seen people like him before. I've seen people worse then him before....Way worse. Dr. Doom, Venom, Symbiote infections, Norman Osborn, Deadpool, HYDRA, Red Skull, Von Strucker, and so many more. Directly above the pentagon: Fury jumped off of the Helicarrier and flew right down into the Pentagon. He walked into the elevator and went down to the room he was suppose to be in for this meeting. Fury walked into the room and found himself to be the last person there. At the desk was the head of the Navy, head of the Air Force, head of the Army, head of the Marine Corps, the Secretary of Defense, and the current President, Joe Biden. "Thank for for attending, Director...Oh shit what's that!?", screamed the president as he saw nerve gas coming in through the vents. Everyone started coughing and things started to go dim. Fury crawled over to grab a gas mask as fast as he could while holding his breath. Fury quickly put it on President Biden. Fury turned and realized that everyone else in the room was dead. Fury knew he would have to get a gas mask in just a matter of minutes or he'd give out. He pulled his needle pistol out of his holster, he fast walked out of the room and cealed the door shut. He turned a corner and walked down a hallway, and saw Nemesis standing at the very other end. To easy thought Fury. He qucikly fired 4 shots at Nemesis. The shots just bounced right off, that's when Fury realized...he was behind bullet proof glass. "It's the Pentagon, retard! There's bullet proof glass everywhere!", yelled Nemesis. An angry look lit up on Fury's face. On the other hand, a grin lit up on Nemesis's face. "Now if you look to your right, you will see the antidote for the nerve gas. Fury just stood their, staring at Nemesis. Waiting for him to do something. Thinking of if it was a trick and it wasn't the antidote. But it quickly came to Fury, Nemesis didn't want him dead immediately. This was the kind of sick f**ck who wanted to play a game. Who wanted to play around. To make the fun last. Fury picked up the needle and injected himself, allowing him to breath in the gas for some time. "Come and get me, cocksucker!", said Nemesis and then just jumped up and mysteriously disapeared. Gas continued to enter the Pentagon, soon it would cover every square inch and there would be no visibility. This guy clearly isn't stupid, he must have thermal vision to counter the lack of visibility the gas is causing. I'm gonna need thermal vision in order to take him out. As for going after him, he probably has a trap. Gonna need to lure him out, ''thought Fury. ''There should be some thermal goggles in the armory upstairs. It's possible Nemesis expected this. I'll need to be careful when I get up there. Fury ran straight o the elevator and went up to the next floor. Fury was ready to shoot Nemesis the minute the door opened. It opened, and Nemesis wasn't there. Fury walked over to the armory. Aw hell.... thought Fury as he saw Mitt Romney dead in the armory. "Yeah, I killed off the presidential election!", shouted Nemesis. He walked over to his body and checked for vital sings, his heart had stopped beating. It was clear from basic view that he was dead though, he had several gun shot wounds to the chest. Suddenly, 3 bullets hit the wall just inches away from Fury's face. Right as he said that, Fury immediately rolled over and took cover. "Why are you really doing this?", said Fury. Fury popped out of cover and fired off a few rounds at Nemesis with his MAC-10. "I'm Rich, and I'm bored", replied Nemesis. Fury popped out of cover one more time. Right as he came out he saw Nemesis's foot impacting his face and knocking him on the floor. "And the director of S.H.I.E.L.D goes down so quickly. Get up you f@* Get the f**ck up!" Nemesis kicked Fury right in the stomach. Right as he threw his kick at him, Fury grabbed his leg and pulled him right to the ground. Nemesis literally flipped backwards releasing Fury's grip and getting himself back up. Fury and Nemesis both jumped right up. Nemesis walked a couple feet back and raised his guard. "Not gonna go out like a complete pussy, haw, Fury? Well I'm gonna make you look like one!" Fury rew out his Needle gun, He drew out his laser knife cutting his gun right in half. Fury didn't even look down at it, he wasn't surprised by it at all. "Look at me I got me a lightsaber, douche bag!" He thrusted himself forward at Fury throwing a stab at him, Fury jumped to the right, grabbed the shoulder and wrist of his armed arm, and kicked him right in the stomach. Nemesis made a small turn of his wrist and with all of the force he had while under Fury's control, his stabbed the knife right into his arm. Fury released his grip and kicked him in the stomach, pushing him back a few feet. "Ah, f**k!" shouted Fury. He pulled out his MAC-10, right before he could pull the trigger Nemesis ran around the corner. Fury stopped for a moment. Fury pulled the knife out of his arm, quick and clean. He then lit up a cigar, he inhaled, and exhaled the smoke looking up at the ceiling. Fury fast-walked out of the room holding his MAC-10 in a fire-ready position, suddenly Nemesis came out of nowhere, he shoved Fury's arm down, lowering the gun so it wouldn't hit him if fired. Then, holding his baton with the short end facing up, he upper-cutted Fury in the chin, almost breaking is jaw. A grin lit up on Nemesis's face, and Fury kept his mouth closed, keeping his cigar in. Nemesis came down on him, about to plunge the baton through Fury's eye. As his arm came down, he grabbed his wrist with his left hand, then with his right hand took the cigar out of his mouth and put it in Nemesis's eye. Nemesis got up and started walking backwards, "Ah f**ck, godamnit, you motherf**cking cockscuking prick!" shouted Nemesis. Fury jumped up, grabbed his face, and kneed him in the face breaking his nose. He then upper-cutted his jaw. Nemesis fell to the ground. "Did you really think you could finish this and whatever it was you planned? Did you really think you could beat me? Take on the entire U.S government when you're nothing more then a skilled terrorist? Take on me, a guy who has undergone some of the toughest training out there, and had this job for over 70 years?" "F**ck you! I will finish this! and you're going to die!" Nemesis got up and Fury quickly drew his KA-BAR and stabbed it right through his face as he got up. Fury turned the knife left to right, cutting out more and more. He then withdrew it, and Nemesis's body fell to the ground. Fury inhaled from his cigar, exhaled, and walked away. '''WINNER: '''Nick Fury. Winning Argument's Opinion What ultimatily won the Battle for Fury was his years of combat experiance combined with with his training. While Nemisis wasa formidable opponent Fury has many times more the comabt experiance with out severly detrimental affects on his pysical preformace, do to his slowed aging. Nemsis for all his abilitys didn't stack up to Fury combined decades of skill and experiance. This combibed with nerves of steel and and Fury's abilty to cope with virtully any situation, carried him to victory over his opponent. _SWG What should my next fight be? What should my next fight be? The Expendables Vs. The Crimson Guard (Cobra Commandos) Barracuda Vs. Deadshot Delta Force Vs. Shayeret Matkal Wolverine Vs. Alex Mercer If you would like to do an argument on any of these fights please let me know on my talk page, chat, or in the comments. Barracuda Vs. Deadshot arguments are taken by Las and RS. An argument must be at least 3 paragraphs long. Please be sure you know the warrior's capabilities well, and the weapons they are using. Category:Blog posts